


Чашка саке

by synant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: — Но я... Я даже не вижу их, а возвращаться домой уставшим и злым не хочется, потому что знаю, что сорвусь, поэтому я здесь.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Чашка саке

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы видите тут слэш, возможно, вам не кажется.
> 
> Был написан на фест [«Пятнадцать лет вместе»](https://fanfics.me/challenge99) на фанфикс.ми.

— Эй, — возмутился Наруто, стукнув по столу чашкой саке. Содержимое плеснуло через край, но он не обратил на это внимания.

— С тебя хватит, — мрачно повторил Саске, отодвигая бутыль подальше; чашку он трогать не стал.

— Ты мне не указ, — беззлобно буркнул Наруто, резко подскакивая. Его шатало, и он едва не завалился назад, если бы заботливая рука Саске его не попридержала.

— Пусти, — из чистого упрямства он стряхнул её, тут же жалея об этом и в мгновение ока теряя равновесие снова.

Знакомая рука до боли сжала его плечо, и Наруто поморщился.

— Хината будет волноваться, — уже тише добавил Саске у самого уха, и Наруто дёрнулся от столь близкого контакта, он уже и забыл, когда... — Знаешь же, что ей нельзя.

— Почему тебя это волнует? — так же тихо спросил Наруто. — Волнует больше, чем меня?..

— Наруто... — начал Саске, уже не впервые слыша этот вопрос.

Но тот отмахнулся от него, схватил со стола недопитое саке и, даже не поморщившись, залпом осушив чашку, повернулся к Саске лицом.

— Я помню, что она беременна, — сказал Наруто, смотря куда-то мимо Саске. — Помню, что ей это даётся нелегко, а ещё Боруто... Но я... Я даже не вижу их, а возвращаться домой уставшим и злым не хочется, потому что знаю, что сорвусь, поэтому я здесь. Пью. Хотя и пьянею со второй чашки, — его голос звенел от едва скрываемой злости, он придвигался всё ближе и ближе, но Саске не шелохнулся. — Я, черт возьми, Хокаге, который не может посмотреть в глаза жене, потому что... — схватив Саске за лацканы плаща и дернув на себя, Наруто вдруг изменился в лице и, уткнувшись тому в плечо, обмяк. — Я скоро перестану соображать, что делаю. До отвращения становлюсь похожим на бабулю Цунаде, — Наруто хмыкнул. — Помнишь, как она хлестала выпивку? Вот и я каждый день прихожу сюда пропустить чашку-другую, набираясь смелости, чтобы прийти домой, обнять жену и сына, при этом едва дышу, чтобы никто не учуял выпивку. Слабак, правда?

Саске молчал, лишь бросая на него слишком любопытные убийственные взгляды.

Наруто и не нужны были слова утешения, он просто хотел выговориться, а с Саске…

— Пойдём домой, — так же тихо попросил Наруто, тем самым заставив Саске вздрогнуть. — Я вижу тебя чаще, чем твоя собственная жена, а ты меня чаще, чем моя, — он горько усмехнулся. — Идём домой, черт с ней, с выпивкой.

Саске кивнул, собираясь сорваться с места, но следующие слова заставили его прирасти к полу:

— А ведь сегодня десять лет, как я вернул тебя домой, — Саске обернулся. — Следующая чашка за твой счёт.

Наруто успел заметить промелькнувшую тень улыбки.

— Как скажете, Хокаге-сама, — и Наруто знал, что он выполнит обещание. Он всегда их выполнял. Осталось только подождать.


End file.
